1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium, such as paper, a film or the like, and its control method, and more particularly to an image recording apparatus for performing recovery process of an image recording unit including a nozzle and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image recording apparatus, for example, an ink-jet full-line color printer is known. A recording head forming a plurality of nozzles for jetting ink in a direction (main scanning direction) orthogonal to a carrier direction (sub scanning direction) in which a recording medium is carried is provided with this printer. A plurality of these recording heads is arranged in the above-described sub scanning direction for each ink color at predetermined intervals.
In such a color printer (image recording apparatus), a recording head with a plurality of ink nozzles is opposed to a recording medium for recording images. Then, ink of a corresponding color is jetted from each ink nozzle of the recording head to the recording medium, and characters and an image are recorded on the recording medium.
However, when powdered paper and dust attach to the ink nozzle in the image recording apparatus having the above-described configuration, no ink is jetted from the ink nozzle. Sometimes the jetting direction deviates. When an image continues to be recorded on the recording medium in such a state, characters and images become blurred, and recording becomes incomplete. Therefore, such an image recording apparatus requires a recovery process for an ink nozzle.
As to a technology for performing the recovery process of an ink nozzle, for example, Patent document (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-123470) discloses the nozzle capping method of an ink-jet recording apparatus and an ink absorption method. According to this Patent document, an ink nozzle is recovered by moving an ink absorption unit to a position opposing a nozzle and driving a pump for absorbing ink.